


Geometric Shapes

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Gen, Protective Russell, Protective Staff, Team, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Like the moving geometric shapes, they pulled apart, past, and together again, over and over yet still connected.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Geometric Shapes

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you write at 1am while listening to random music during a rather impressive thunderstorm.

The champagne flute absently dangled in her fingers as she watched the room. She’d realized ages ago that her staff moved very intentionally through these events, coming together and then breaking apart again. It reminded her a bit of the screen savers in the nineties, the geometric shapes that turned, pulling in tight and then spreading out, still as connected points as they shifted and moved. The five of them were much the same, five points moving together and then out, sometimes in surprising ways, before returning again. Sometimes she was the center point they pulled too, other times it was Nadine or someone else.

In the earliest days of her tenure, most of her senior staff did as the other staff did and brought their plus ones; Jay had Abby then, Matt and Daisy had their own dates even though they almost always ended up somewhere together, and she, well, she had Henry. Nadine and Blake often offered veiled excuses as to why they were on their own, both too caught up in duty and maintaining some semblance of a private life that was independent of their work. At least for a while anyway.

But then along the way Matt and Daisy had decided the pretense wasn’t worth the effort, though even after they went their separate ways on the personal relationship front, neither ever brought a plus one again; and Jay wallowed after Abby, and Henry, well… sometimes it felt odd being the only one with a significant other along, so more and more he sat things out. Not that it was all bad, it made their numbers even, in any case. That two thirds of their merry little band could dance beautifully was nice too and at least Matt understood that she and himself were the ugly ducklings on that front and approached dancing with his boss with plenty of grace and humor.

She sipped her drink, thankful that, at least for now, everyone seemed willing to leave her in peace, too often her attention was in high demand and tonight she just wanted the silence, though she could see Russell slowly weaving his way closer, no doubt to make his own check on her mental state as he always did. It wasn’t a secret to her staff how overwhelming she found these events, but she had no idea how Russell, of all people, had worked it out.

Glancing around again, doing a mental headcount. She watched Daisy talking to her counterparts from other countries. A wicked smile playing at her lips that told Elizabeth a lot about what Daisy might be saying. Men tended to be drawn to her press secretary because of her beauty, but they fled as fast as they’d come when they pushed too far and discovered she wasn’t some bimbo in a beautiful dress. On more than one occasion, she’d spotted Daisy leading someone out by their tie and a sultry smile only for the person to never appear in a media pool again. She weaponized their ideas about looks as easily as Nadine was known to weaponize ideas about emotional women.

Movement caught Elizabeth’s attention and she pulled her eyes away from Daisy, tipping her head with a forced smile as Jay walked her way. Jay reminded her, at times, of Henry with his passion, values, and steadfast commitment to family. Even now, as a single man, he only rarely seemed to realize that and allow himself freedom to notice anyone else. But he and Abby’s marriage hadn’t fallen apart because the love had gone. “Jay.” She greeted simply. Softly. The quiet still hung there around her, she could feel it.

“Ma’am.” She watched as his eyes searched her over. Anymore, the scrutiny didn’t ruffle her like it used to, these silent ‘temperate checks’ as it were. “Minister Chen had to step out for a moment, but his aids invited you to head that way to begin the discussion.”

Ah, right. She nodded; the staff had agreed that tonight would provide reasonable cover to find out China’s plans along the India border. Nadine had put it succinctly when she’d stated with no small amount of frustration ‘ _it would be nice if China would hold off violating India’s sovereignty until my vacation is over next week’_. Elizabeth wondered if it could possibly be that simple. As Jay placed a hand at her back, she allowed him to lead as she did another sweep to find the rest of her staff.

Nadine was in a discussion with two other women, head down and her own glass held out to the side. This time, she didn’t see Matt or Blake, though neither surprised her but for entirely different reasons. By this point in the evening, there was a good chance Matt had been whisked away to discover that alternate definition of ‘diplomatic relations’ that he would reference the next day with a conqueror’s grin. One such morning, soon enough after their split that Daisy still wasn’t particularly charitable to Matt’s mentions of his bedroom escapades, Daisy had shot back a crass comment in the conference room about his dick racking up more travel stamps than his passport. Daisy’d thought they’d been the only two in the room at the time but hadn’t considered that it opened into her office and she’d heard the whole thing.

Blake on the other hand, was probably off somewhere preventing some global catastrophe that she wouldn’t hear about until tomorrow’s after report. One day he’d take over the world, bringing all the troublemaker powers to heel, and she was certain the whole world would look at her to ask why the hell she let him get so good at it. She smirked slightly to herself, well, at least one of them was good at the job.

“Ma’am.” Jay’s whisper startled her. When she turned her head, his face was close. “I’m going to go check in with Nadine.”

“Sure.” She watched him walk away. Daisy was strutting over too, a hand tangled in Matt’s jacket sleeve as she dragged him along. Elizabeth guessed he’d been up to something she didn’t approve of.

Like that screen saver, drawn back to a center point, they all moved to Nadine.

Elizabeth’s attention returned to the delegates as Minister Chen rejoined them. She liked Ming, despite their often-confrontational professional stances, usually they found moments to be honest and open. Her staff, though, didn’t share he same respect for him, he was, to them, the face of all Chinese headaches they endured. As much as she’d mused on phrasing the concern the way Nadine had, in the end, she kept that bit to herself.

As Chen and his men walked away, it wasn’t her staff that approached her or even Russell, she wasn’t entirely sure where he’d vanished too, but had no doubt he was still around. Instead, it was a senator she couldn’t quite recall the name of. A scan of the room failed to provide that visual touchstone of her staff and that worried her more than the man now invading her space an inch at a time; carrying on a conversation without any notice to her lack of responses. Lifting her glass to her lips, she was startled to discover it empty.

“I brought you a fresh one.” The senator took the glass before she could react and handed her a full one. She offered a smile of gratitude but didn’t raise the glass. After a close call in Egypt, there was a rule now on what she ate or drank. “Go ahead and drink up. So much talking tonight, you must be absolutely parched.” He leaned further into her space.

Like those moving geometric shapes, the points pulled back to their center, this time that center was her.

Before she could greet or even acknowledge any of them, they were pulling the senator away, Blake lifting the glass from her hand without a word. “This way.” He whispered, wrapping his arm around her protectively; by the time they reached the doors, Jay was mirroring his action on her other side.

She glanced at Jay, as she was in heels, they were eye to eye. “How’d you know?”

He met her gaze with a kind smile and that look that indulgent look he so often gave her. “We know everything.” There was amusement in his tone. “Also, Nadine heard about the good senator from some other attendees. By the time she re-located you, it was too late.”

Well, that answered questions about the conversation she’d seen earlier. “Didn’t feel too late, felt right on time.” She forced out as the silent feeling seemed to press in further.

“He already had a glass of who knows what in your hand.” Blake’s voice was laced with something she couldn’t place yet. He kept his face blank; he hid himself from her so rarely that it only intensified to her just how much emotion he was feeling. She watched as he twisted and looked back, looking over her head, he still had an easy four inches on she and Jay, which often left him in a position to be the lookout for problems. “Here they come.” He seemed to sigh into the words, pulling away and turning himself to face where Nadine was leading the other two.

They had been the points to pull away, but now the others were rushing to rejoin the center. No matter how long the connecting lines stretched, they never seemed to lose their hold.

“Handled?” Jay inquired, shifting his weight nervously.

Nadine gave a curt nod before exchanging a worried look with Blake. “Crisis averted. The senator has decided to bid his goodnights and take leave.” Her tone made it cryptic and told Elizabeth that while the senator was indeed gone, it was far from by his own decision.

“The glass?” Blake asked softly. Elizabeth’s head snapped around to him and then back to Nadine, who was frowning.

“What?” She insisted but got nowhere. She knew they wouldn’t share until they were ready and there was no sense in putting any force or heat behind the question.

“Being verified.” Nadine ignored her as she answered Blake and then turned to Daisy and Matt. “Please make your rounds, _in_ the room, Matt, and if you hear any hubbub, please make it go away.” The pair nodded fervently, turning back to the party.

Points in and points back out again.

Elizabeth brought her attention back to her remaining staffers to find them sharing a silent conversation with their eyes. It was impossible to guess who might come out the victor, they each had loyal and protective streaks miles long and each were so dutybound that, individually and collectively, they drove Russell to outbursts of anger. “I haven’t seen Russell al night.” The words fell out, she didn’t really _want_ to see him, but it was how things always happened.

That seemed to solidify whatever silent discussion was happening that she was supposed to ignore, and Blake and Jay turned, heading back into the part as well. Nadine watched them leave before turning back and looking up at her boss with a stabilizing breath. With Elizabeth’s heels and Nadine’s uncharacteristic flats, there was an eight-inch difference, making her crane her neck to make eye contact. “Ma’am…” She let her breath out. “It was shared with me that there have been some reports of complaints filed against the senator. All after events like this.” Elizabeth watched her turn and double check they were well and truly alone. “None ever remembered leaving with him. Until now, without hard proof…” She trailed off again.

Elizabeth got the message though and was once again thankful for staff that went to such great lengths. “You suspect he spiked the drink?” Well, it was why they had the rule to begin with, it had happened before.

“Russell Jackson is making sure plenty of evidence is being collected.” Answering her non-question from before.

“Is it safe to go back in then?” Elizabeth knew Nadine would understand it meant ‘ _did being whisked away cause a scene_ ’.

She watched Nadine look her over, do the same ‘temperature check’ Jay had done earlier. “Yes, I think we’re ready.” She led the way back to where the rest of the staff were collected, Blake with two drinks in his hands. He began to pass one to her, but now Elizabeth was wary to take it. Noticing her concern, he lifted it to his own lips and took a sip before offering it again.

Points in once more.

Together, they simply took in the activity in silence for a bit, Elizabeth found solace in their presence. Their casual closing of ranks, encircling her both figuratively and, this time, quite literally. When she finally lifted her drink and swallowed a mouthful, they all moved, and she realized they’d been waiting. Waiting for a sign she was moving past the moment.

“Bess.” Russell was approaching, head down as he weaved between tables, only to nearly trip to a halt when he saw them encircling her. “No crisis, just checking in before it gets late.” He put his free hand up. “A second?”

Around her, the others exchanged looks before Matt offered his hand to Daisy to go dance. Jay and Blake debated a moment too long before Nadine huffed and grabbed Blake’s arm, pulling him to the dance floor as well. Everyone’s attention would soon be on them, Elizabeth knew with certainty, no one could look away when they danced. She felt more than saw Jay back off a few feet, allowing the impression of privacy that both she and Russell knew wasn’t going to happen tonight. Not after what had happened with the senator.

Points apart again.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“I got read in on the fly. It was… I know how the idea of someone drugging you makes me feel, I can’t fathom what possibly coming that close feels like for you.” He rambled slightly, his small admission that he worried for her was nearly a national address that they were friends, coming from him.

“I’m fine, Russell.” She softly tried again.

She watched him shake his head. “I don’t see how.” He sighed. “I won’t make you keep your dance partner waiting.” He gestured to Jay. “Just… Do my heart a favor and nothing one of your staff doesn’t give you to eat or drink for a while?”

“Russell.” It was Jay that spoke then, giving the older man a pointed look. “It’s handled.”

“Right. Yes. Well, have a more enjoyable rest of your evening.” As he walked away, he patted Jay’s arm. “Good luck.”

She watched Jay watch Russell leave before turning back to face her. “Was that for the food or the dancing?” He tried lightening the mood.

She forced a smile. “Dancing probably.” His returning smile didn’t meet his eyes and she knew her own attempt had fallen flat.

On the dance floor, the couples ended up together in a small group, always within arm’s reach of one another; swapping partners between songs until everyone had danced with another more than once.

Points back to center.

When her feet began to ache and she wasn’t able to hide it from Matt, her current dance partner, he immediately led her back to their table once more, the rest following behind. Only then did Matt and Daisy return to their activities from much earlier in the evening; they would no doubt turn up at work tomorrow with stories and useful information that would help them in the future. Jay checked his watch and commented that he wanted to get enough sleep to be up for Chloe in the morning and offered to walk Nadine out. She hesitated, looking them all over until Blake assured her that he had it under control.

By it, Elizabeth knew he meant her.

The points were drifting apart for the night, or what was left of it.

“I told Henry we would be leaving in about fifteen minutes.” His voice startled her, and she turned, he was studying her intently like he always did, reading her easily. “You’ve been exceptionally quiet tonight.”

She opened her mouth to speak but ended up only shrugging with one shoulder. She couldn’t find the right way to break the silent feeling, even to reassure him.

Apparently, that response was good enough because she watched him stand, tucking one hand behind his back and offering the other, leaning forward in a partial bow. Overly formal and a tad cheesy, but she knew he was doing it to try and amuse her. “One last dance.”

She accepted, surprised when he led her around the floor to the side of where the small band was playing. Leaving her alone a moment, he whispered to the pianist before returning and leading her onto the floor. As soon as they found a spot, the music shifted. Elizabeth realized she recognized the tune, though she couldn’t recall the name. She looked up and caught his bashful smile.

“I know you love this piece. Thought you could end this evening on a good note.”

It wasn’t until he was seeing her into the SUV at the curb that she realized she’d not said anything further. Catching his wrist, she stopped him. “Thank you.”

As the motorcade headed for Georgetown, her mind played that screensaver again, points drifting away, leaving Blake as the remaining center as the night ended. When she’d arrive home, it would be a different screen, in a sense. She’d drifted so far off one and would be pulled into the center of the other, back and forth. Never ending.

Points out, points in again.


End file.
